Fiery Passion
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Mako and Korra are training for the championship tournament and get a little...side tracked. ;


_**Hellooo everyone! I finally saw Legend of Korra at my friend's house last night and I flipped the fuck out! And of course like everyone else I fell head over heels for Mako 3 And I began shipping Makorra so I wanted to write this (even though this idea has probably been used a hundred times already *cries*) anywhooo HUZZAH!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"Do we _really_ have to train this early?" Korra asked exasperatedly as she dodged one of Mako's fireballs then countered by raising the earth up underneath him and sending him into the training net.

"Because the tournament is in a few weeks you idiot, and you need all the help you can get." The fire bender grunted as he pushed himself up. Korra glared and sent him flying backwards once more.

"I've gotten better!" She said defiantly.

"Yah but you still haven't gotten a real feel for our way of fighting."

"So?"

"So," He said in annoyance. "Everyone else in the tournament will be fighting like us too."

"Well my way has worked out pretty good so far, so I don't see a problem." Mako sighed.

"You have fighting down but if you combined your style with ours you'd be even better. Can't you just try?" Korra puffed out her cheeks and nodded. Mako grinned over at her. "Great then lets start."

(time skipin it!)

"No you're doing it wrong!" Mako told her as she tried fire bending the way he'd instructed her. Korra was getting frustrated, correction, she was far past frustrated; she was the end of her rope with that boy. All he'd done for the past half hour of their training was criticize her every movement!

"Would you stop yelling at me?" She shouted at him.

"Well you're yelling at me too!" He shouted back.

"Only because you've done nothing but tell me I suck since we started this whole mess!" Mako walked towards Korra, regaining his cool composure as he did so.

"Okay lets both try to calm down this is getting out of hand." Korra huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Then Mako got an idea. "Here let me help you, get into your fighting stance." She did as she was told. He looked at her form then went around to her back; placing his hands on her shoulders to un-tense and adjust them. The rational part of his brain tried to convince him that he was doing this to help Korra better her fighting skills but deep down he knew it was just a ruse so he could touch her. He crouched down and put his calloused hands on the backs of her knees making her jump. "Sorry," He apologized while she settled back into her modified stance; she was eternally grateful that he couldn't see her blushing face at the moment.

Slowly and gently Mako pushed Korra's left leg, which was in front, out a little farther and instructed her to keep herself light on her feet. When she complied with his revisions he stood up and performed one more inspection.

"One last thing." He placed one hand gently on her stomach and one on her back, straightening her upper body. "There," Although he'd finished his work his hands still lingered. He couldn't help but imagine how the soft skin hidden by this shirt would feel under his fingers. He mentally cursed himself for thinking such inappropriate things. Korra was Mako's best friend and team mate and he didn't want to mess that up. But she was tempting him without her even knowing it and it was driving the firebender crazy. The way she moved in battle, her cocky grin, her dark, smooth looking skin, and those deep blue eyes that pulled you in and made you feel as though you could never escape their intense gaze.

"Mako you're hands are so warm," Korra said as she felt her abdomen heating up; but not just from the firebender's hands, although she'd never tell him the other reason. Mako blushed at her comment. As a kid whenever Mako got nervous or excited his entire body would start heating up; right now he was a combination of both.

"Korra," He said as he brought the hand on her stomach around to her back. His warm almond colored eyes gazed lovingly into her deep blue ones. She turned to look at him and he cracked; before he could stop himself he'd leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Then his rational side sent him a barrage of worried thoughts; _oh god what if she didn't want me to kiss her? Did I go too far? Did I just screw up our whole friendship? What if she hates me now? _But all the questions dissipated when he felt her soft lips passionately returning his kiss. Korra got out of her fighting position so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him easier. Mako gasped in surprise when she licked his bottom lip, she seized her chance and let her tongue glide in to play with his. Their tongues chased each other around Mako's mouth in their battle for dominance.

They had the training room all to themselves today and the doors had been locked beforehand so the two continued their passionate lip lock for a little while longer before they collapsed on the training mat below them; breathless. Korra turned on her side to look at him and she smirked.

"Took you long enough city boy."

"Shut up," Mako growled as he rolled on top of her and stole her lips once again in a searing kiss.

_**Ta daaa! Hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm gonna be posting a ton of new stuff for this pairing because they are officially my favorite out of all the ones I ship so be prepared people! And I want to thank everyone soooo much for the great reviews and motivating favorites and stuff on my other Makorra story! Please keep reading and have a nice life everyone ;)**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
